


新生同時伴隨著毀滅

by InTheEnd07



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 無差
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 13





	新生同時伴隨著毀滅

當一隻鯨魚的生命消逝以後，會有無數的浮游生物以殘骸為食，小魚小蝦在此群聚，洄游經過的大型魚類藉機飽餐一頓。

無數新生的同時也伴隨著無數的殞滅。

-

望著城市的殘骸逐漸的被飛沙湮沒，他都不清楚自己待在這裡多久了，七天、三週甚至是半年，在景色改變緩慢的地方，時間的流失是沒有任何意義的。

手上的錶和他醒來的時候一樣，上面展示00：00的畫面不曾有任何更動，他也沒有想過要按下記錄自己究竟在這裡度過了多久，只想讓它維持在醒來的樣子。

被子彈打中而裂開的頭盔被他放在腳邊，用手擦去石頭上的黃沙，他坐下來望著又要西沉的太陽。

螺旋槳的聲音由遠而近，他抬起頭望向天空中的直升機，眼瞧它停在廢墟旁那塌陷的山頭。

他望著自己的指尖，對遠方的動靜一點也不感興趣，沾黏在額間的瀏海底下，也有一個和塌陷山頭相似的凹陷孔洞。

遠處又有動靜了，直升機緩慢的升空，然後離去。

他抬起頭望了它一眼，接著又和往常一樣低下頭繼續把玩背包上掛著的吊飾。

-

「我不懂你為什麼每次都要回到那邊。」

知道自己戰友在地下死去的中年艾佛斯全副武裝的站在男人身旁，原時間線正值青年的他此時此刻正在前頭駕駛直升機。

「他永遠留在那個崩塌的通道，這是你我都清楚的事情。」

頭髮蒼白的男人望著底下只被黃沙湮沒薄薄一層的廢墟。

「我知道。」他閉上眼睛歎了口氣：「但我總覺得能帶他回去，我也說不出來為什麼，可能就是直覺吧……」

「我總覺得他想回去。」

「我得找到他。」

艾佛斯轉過身試圖不看男人。

在說出這些話的前不久，男人才把好不容易長大成人的年輕尼爾派往過去出任務。

已經發生的事就已經發生了，艾佛斯很了解這個道理，但這不代表他會習慣一而再再而三的看自己未來的戰友回到過去赴死。

「那就找到他，然後帶他回去，不要讓他孤零零的待在那邊。」

稍微平復情緒以後，艾佛斯轉身拍了拍男人的肩膀，接著打開艙門踏到黃土上。

-

他抬起頭望向遠方又一次降落的直升機，先前它來的次數似乎沒有最近頻繁，把手中的手錶戴好，他背上放在腳邊的背包，一步一步的朝著那山頭走去。

像是好奇，他想要弄清楚為什麼直升機最近一直頻繁的出現在此地，伸手擋住太陽過於強烈的光線，迎著風慢慢的走上山坡。

一上山坡他就看見眼熟的身影抱住似乎是剛從山洞裡挖出的遺體，他其實不在乎被抱著的人現在到底是面目全非還是已成枯骨，他只知道此刻抱著遺體的男人的內心裡和喪偶大雁一般哀鳴不已。

上前靠近男人的背後，男人和遠處站著的人完全沒有發現他的存在，像是想要安慰對方，他彎下身輕輕環抱著男人顫抖的身體，直到對方停止哭泣。

「別哭了，沒什麼好哭的。」

輕柔的嘆息聲隨風散去，似乎是感覺到什麼，男人急急忙忙的站了起來，四處張望著。

-

發現可能是錯覺後，男人抹去眼角的淚水，他抱著地上的遺體靠在對方的耳畔輕聲的說了句話。

「我來帶你回家。」


End file.
